


Working on It

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve spends some time in Tony’s workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on It

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "can't hate"

“Hey,” said Steve, turning from the stove with the pan of scrambled eggs. “Where’s Tony?”

Breakfast in the communal kitchen had become something of a regular event since they’d officially become a team, even if no one was up to cooking anything and they all made do with cold cereal and toast.

“His workshop, I imagine,” said Pepper, passing the bowl of fruit to Natasha. “There’s a new prototype that Stark Industries R&D has been working on, and Tony in particular seems to be personally affronted that it isn’t working the way it’s supposed to. Actually, I should stop by on my way out and make sure that Dummy hasn’t poisoned Tony with one of those smoothies he keeps letting him make.”

“I’ll go,” Steve said, quickly, then flushed when everyone turned to look at him. “I mean, it sounds like you’re busy, and since Natasha and I cooked, that means Bruce and Clint have clean up, so I have plenty of time to take Tony a plate and make sure he actually eats it.”

Pepper shared a very knowing look with Natasha, then smiled. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Steve. I’m sure Tony will appreciate it.”

Steve looked between them for a moment, before abandoning any attempt to understand them and moving to fill a plate for Tony. He added some fruit to the eggs and bacon after another look from Pepper, then a glass of orange juice for good measure, but only realized he had both hands full when he reached the glass door to Tony’s lab.

To his surprise, it opened for him. “ _You will find Sir at the far workbench_ ,” said JARVIS.

“Oh,” said Steve. “Thanks.”

He tried not to let himself get distracted as he made his way through the workshop, but it was all just so interesting— Steve had mostly gotten used to the everyday technology of the twenty-first century, but Tony was miles ahead of anyone else, and his lab was full of things Steve could barely recognize.

An inquisitive beep startled Steve out of his thoughts, and he saw one of Tony’s robots wheeling toward him. “Um, hi?” he said. “I brought Tony something to eat.”

The bot beeped again, a decidedly happy sound, and rolled off. Steve followed it, unsurprised when he saw Tony at his workbench, bent over some kind of circuitry, but the genius didn’t look up. “Dummy,” he said, “I told you I wasn’t— Oh. Hey, Cap.”

“Good morning,” said Steve. “I know you’re busy, but you should really eat something. I brought you a plate.”

“Pepper sent you, didn’t she?” Tony asked.

“She told me you were here, but I came on my own,” Steve told him. “We’re a team, remember?”

Something strange crossed Tony’s face, then he smiled and reached for a slice of toast. “Yeah, we are. Thanks, Cap. Tell Pep I’m all fed and watered, now.”

“Actually…” Steve began, hesitant. “Could I stay?”

“Stay?” repeated Tony. “You did your team leader duty bringing me food, you don’t have to stick around.”

“No,” said Steve, frowning. “I mean, I want to. You do so much for everyone, Tony. I was hoping you’d tell me a bit about what you’re working on. If you’re allowed.”

“It’s my company, I’m allowed to do anything I want,” said Tony, then he paused. “You really want to hear about that?”

He sounded disbelieving, wary, and Steve offered his most genuine smile. “Yeah, I do.”

Tony looked at him for a long moment, then smiled back. “Okay. Prepare to be amazed, Steve, and let me know if I lose you…”

Steve was lost about five minutes in, but he didn’t mind at all.

THE END


End file.
